Alone with the Boys
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It was Just Jakson and Max at the house as the girls are out for most of the day and their baby brother Tommy is being watched by a friend. What will Jackson and Max get into when the girs are away? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway.

* * *

Fourteen year old Jackson woke up seeing his eleven year old brother Max still sleeping. Jackson got out of bed naked since it was very warm night. He felt the nice cool breeze on his back and even ass. Jackson just stood there for a little while letting the breeze hit his naked body. Jackson did not feel like looking throw the sheet for his boxers instead he decided to grab some new ones.

As he passed his brother's bed he seen Max's undies on the floor. Jackson never thought Max was that kind of kid that would sleep naked. After all his own brother was the most preppy kid he known. Jackson did not know why he did it but he lifted up the sheets to see Max's naked body. Jackson just looked at his brother's backside and for some reason his dick started to twitch.

This had been happening more often now and the only people he ever seen naked was his two brothers and one time his friend Popko when his swimming trunks happen to fall off when they went swimming at the beach. However the whole Popko thing was years ago before they even hit puppetry. As a joke Jackson took off Max's sheet and make it looked like he kicked them off in his sleep.

Jackson hoped that Ramona would look into their room as she passes by seeing a naked Max. Jackson then quickly made his way to his dresser to get ready for the day. Once Jackson was all dressed that was just some gym shorts and a tank top he opened the door wide open for Ramona to look in. As he was heading down stairs that lead to the kitchen he seen Roman's door was open.

He just hoped she just went into the washroom and will come back to her room to get ready for the day. Once Jackson was in the kitchen he seen it was empty. Jackson wondered if he woke up little to early as well as Ramona. Jackson looked at the time seeing that his mom should at least be up by now as well as his baby brother Tommy. He soon seen a note on the fridge explaining things.

Today they decided to have a girls day and Tommy was at their neighbors to be babysat and they wont be home until dinner time. Jackson completely forgot about that they where going to do this. He just wished Ramona had seen Max naked before they left. Once Jackson opened the fridge he grabbed a can of soda and then through his mom most likely counted them before they left. He soon put it back and grabbed the milk.

As Jackson was pouring himself a glass Popko opened the back door and smiled at Jackson. Jackson seen Popko and smiled. He then had an idea if Ramona is not going to be tricked in seeing Max naked, why not trick Popko seeing Max naked.

"How's it going Jackson."

"Not much its just me and Max until dinner."

"That's cool just the boys. Can I join in the fun?"

"Yah why not. Hey why don't you wake up Max for me."

"Will do."

Popko soon went upstairs as Jackson just smiled. After he took a sip of his milk he went up the stairs to see the look on Max's and Popko's face. When he got into his room he seen Popko just looking at his naked brother.

"So you want to wake him up like how my brothers do it or what?"

"What ever way you want man."

"Well ok remember you said that."

Popko soon was getting undressed and Jackson could not look away. Soon Popko was naked and wrnt on top of Max and started to rub his dick in Max's ass crack. Jackson was quickly becoming hard and even harder when he heard Max moan. Not wanting to be left out Jackson quickly got naked and when Popko saw he just smiled. Popko gave a few more thrusts onto Max's ass before Max woke up.

Popko quickly got off of him reveling his hard dick. Max soon seen Jackson and his friend Popko standing naked with hard dicks. Max's own dick quickly became hard. He then seen the door open without thinking Max got out of bed and ran to the door closing it.

"What if mom saw us like this and why is Bobby naked?"

"Relax Mom is not home and Popko is naked because…wait why did you get naked?"

"It's what us Popko brothers do to wake up one of our fellow brothers up."

"So you guys hump each other?" Jackson asked.

"As well as other thinks when we are awake."

"What kind of things?" asked Max.

"You want me to tell you or show you?"

Jackson and Max just looked at each other. Max had no clue where this was going. But for Jackson had some kind of idea. The two looked at Popko again not knowing what to say. So Popko answered for them by going on his knees and sliding his mouth onto Max's four inch dick. The Fuller boys eyes widen. Max quickly started to moan as Jackson's dick started to twitch.

As Popko bobbed up and down on Max's dick he grabbed hold of Jackson's dick and started to jack him off. Now both of the Fuller brothers started to moan. Jackson never knew this about Bobby and his brothers. He wondered if his four sisters did this to each other as well. Popko was able to put Max's balls into his mouth while still sucking his dick. Then something came over Max as he started to face fuck Popko.

After sucking a few more times on Max he could tell Max was getting close. After all Popko been sucking his older brothers since he was nine. He soon stopped sucking on Max to suck on his best friend Jackson's dick. Jackson was much bigger then Max. Popko loved all sizes of dicks and Jackson happen to be six inches. As Popko bobbed up and down on Jackson's dick he started to fondle his balls too.

Just like Max something came over Jackson as he started to face fuck his best friend. As always Popko took it like a pro. Jackson was soon getting close to his edge and Popko pulled out before Jackson shot his load. Popko went back to Max and start sucking. This time he grabbed onto the young boys ass and gave it a few squeezes. One of his fingers soon was rubbing between Max's ass crack.

Max soon started to shake as he was having his dry cum. After pulling out Max went weak and Popko quickly stopped him from falling over. He placed Max onto Jackson's bed as it was the closest. Once Max was on the bed he made his way back to Jackson and started to suck him off. Jackson was once again moaning as Popko sucked away while grabing Jackson's ass. Just like he did with Max he slid his finger in Jackson's ass crack.

Popko started to get face fucked once again as his finger slipped into his friend's ass. Jackson just kept moaning as Max watched on and was once again hard. Once Jackson saw that Max was once again hard he came into Popko's mouth. Popko gladly swallowed all of Jackson's load. Once Jackson was done shooting his load he went to sit next to Max.

"That is just one of the things my brothers and I do."

Hearing that Jackson was once again hard like his brother and the day isn't over yet.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"What else is there?" Max asked.

"I'm not saying just yet. After all this guy needs to be sucked." Popko said shaking his dick.

The Fuller boys looked at each other. Both knew it was only far to return the favor. Jackson grabbed hold of his friend's dick but Popko slapped it away.

"Your not sucking my dick first. Max is after all I did suck him first."

"But Max is just a kid."

"Hey watch your calling a kid." Max said.

"Jackson, I was Max's age maybe little younger when I started sucking dick. So what's the big deal?"

Jackson looked at Max and Max just nodded before grabbing hold of Popko's dick. He slowly opened his mouth. Popko could feel the sigh from Max and it made his dick twitch. Soon Popko was moaning as Max took his time sucking on his first ever dick. As Max sucked Popko managed to grab hold of Jackson. What came next made Jackson's eyes widen. Jackson gotten his first kiss. He was hoping it would be from Lola and not Popko.

What also shocked Jackson he kept the kiss going. Popko was getting on edge and had Max stop before he came in the young boy's mouth. Max soon seen his brother and Popko kissing. It wasn't long until Popko kissed Max on the lips. After the kiss Popko looked at Jackson as he waved his dick. Jackson knew it was time to suck Popko. Popko was soon in the middle of the boys on the bed.

Jackson grabbed hold of Popko's dick and took a deep breath before slowly sucking him. Popko moaned and soon looked at Max. The two started to make out again. One hand was behind Max's head while the other was behind Jackson's. Popko soon was face fucking Jackson which caught Jackson off guard but was able to manage it after a few bobs. Popko was once again on edge.

Popko stopped face fucking Jackson and took his dick out of his friend's mouth. This time Jackson saw his friend making out with his brother. For some reason this made Jackson's dick to twitch. Popko soon broke the kiss and started to shake his dick. Max got the idea and began to suck once again. As the younger boy sucked away Popko and Jackson started to make out once more.

It only took a few bobs for Popko to be on edge once again. He did not want to cum in the young boy's mouth. He wanted his best friend to have that honor. Popko stopped Max from sucking him anymore and soon Jackson took over. Popko just smiled and soon started to make out with Max. As the two wjere kissing Pooko was more on edge and soon shot his load into Jackson. Jackson was caught off guard and just swallowed his friend's load.

"So that's what cum taste like."

"Now what is this other thing. If its kissing Jackson and I know about it already."

"Oh no its something else. This time I'm going to start with Jackson. Now if you don't mind lay down."

Jackson did that was told of him. Max watched on wondering what else could there be. As for Jackson he again had an idea. Jackson soon moaned as Popko started to rim his tight ass. Max's eyes widen seeing Popko making out with his brother's ass. It must of felt good or Jackson won't be moaning. After a few more licks he stopped and looked at Max. Max knew it was his turn. Without being told Max was soon on his back. Max started to grab the sheets as Popko was rimming him. Max was just loving the feeling of this making out with a ass thing. Popko soon stopped and looked at the Fuller brothers and smiled.

"Max I want you to be on top of your brother so your dicks are touching."

Max did what he was told and soon Jackson was being rimmed again. That was not all the Fuller brothers started to make out. Jackson was into the whole rimming and making out with Max he did not feel that he was now being finger fucked. Jackson was only able to take two but over time Popko knew he will take more. After a few thrusts of his fingers he started to rim Max while still finger fucking Jackson.

At one point Popko had to stop finger fucking Jackson so he can finger fuck Max. Just like Jackson he was too much into making out with his brother he did not feel Popko finger fucking him. Just like Jackson again he was only able to take two fingers. Popko badly wanted to fuck the Fuller brothers, but it wasn't time for that just yet.

"There is one more thing us Popko bothers do but you both have to rim me first."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers looked at each other after all they already had sucked Popko's dick and he has done things to their bodies that made them feel good. So they went for it. While Popko was on his belly the Fuller boys went back and forth rimming Popko. Popko for one was loving this. He never got double teamed of a rim job. Popko just kept moaning as the brothers kept working on the boy's hole.

After awhile the Fuller boys slipped a finger into Popko's ass making him moan even more. After awhile the brother's hands where tired and they pulled out. Both hoping what they did was good enough to find out what Popko had in mind what to come next. Jackson really had a feeling what it could be a there was nothing else but fucking. As for Max he did not know to boys can have sex with each other.

"The other thing us Popko boys do is well is sliding our dicks into each other's asses."

"I had a feeling where this was going to lead to fucking, but I'm not ready to have a dick up my ass."

"Me neither because I don't think I be able to have those big things in my ass."

"Don't worry guys. I won't slide my dick into you guys. You be fucking me. Now lets get to fucking. So Jackson you get to fuck me first but first your dick needs to be wet if you know what I mean."

Max quickly went on his knees to start sucking his brother. Jackson would have been surprised at this, but what has happened so far not anymore. Jackson just moaned as Max sucked away thinking that now he can get a blow job any time he wants. If Popko was too busy he had Max as a backup and if that means sucking a dick in return then so be it. Soon enough Jackson was on edge and had Max stop sucking.

Jackson soon took a deep breath before sliding his dick into Popko's ass. Both of the older boys started to moan. While Jackson did his best at fucking Popko waved Max over and soon he was being fucked while sucking dick. After sucking on Max for a bit he stopped as he could tell the little guy was on edge. Max was for one not far behind as after three more thrusts Jackson shot his load into his best friend.

"Jackson pull out so Max can have a turn."

"Really I get to put my dick in you?"

"It's only fare."

After Jackson had his heart rate back to normal he pulled out and Max quickly slipped in. After only two thrusts the two boys started to moan. Seeing his little brother fucking his best friend made Jackson hard again. Jackson soon started to jack off slowly just watching the action. As he watched he wondered if his best friend was gay or just that he enjoys getting off. Whatever the answer maybe he still will be his friend.

Max soon started to have his dry cum causing Popko to really moan as it soon made him cum on Jackson's bed. At this point Jackson did not even care. After pulling out the brothers look at each other and nodded knowing they are going to go even further.

"Popko It's only fare that you fuck us next."

"Really wow did not think it will go this far but Max had not had sex longer then I have. I was already been fucked before I was his age. So my dick will be to big for him, but I can call up my brother he is about Max's age and takes dick like a pro as well give."

Ten minutes later Popko's little brother Danny was over. Danny was just a year younger then Max making him ten. Danny was happy he get to fuck. It's rare to do the fucking as he has mostly been the bottom. HHE thought since he was the youngest that's how it goes. After the quick meet and grate Danny was naked and hard. Soon enough the Popkos had the Fullers on their backs.

The Popkos just smiled at each other before start rimming the ass in front of them. The Fullers once ag s in where moaning. Max thought Danny was doing a little bit better then Bobby. After a few minutes of rimming the Fullers sucked away on the Popkos causing them to moan. Danny was happy that his brother called him up to come here. Soon it was time the Popko brothers slid their dicks into the ass in front of them.

Soon enough the Fullers started to moan as they where being fucked for the first time. Max and Jakson's bodies where close enough that the two of them started making out while being fucked. The Popko brothers seeing this caused them to smile and make out with each other as they fucked away on the Fuller brothers. The Popkos where soon going faster and faster to the point they came. Well Danny's was dry but still.

"So that's how it feels to have a dick up your ass." Jackson said.

"Yup. Isn't the best." Popko said.

"Now I want to find out what a big dick feels like." Max said.

"Oh it's the best but I don't think you are ready for that yet." Danny said.

"If you can take it Danny then I can."

"Well if that's what you want then it should be Jackson that dose it."Popko said.

"Yah what do you say Jackson?" Max asked.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well since we already went this far by having a dick up our ass and Danny is younger then you and he had Bobby's dick up there and his brothers which could be bigger ." Jackson said.

"It's true Nick is sixteen and has a monster of a dick that I had up my ass penalty of times." Danny said.

"Wow how big is that?" Max asked.

"nine inches." Bobby answered. "but it's not as big as our cousin Duse who is twelve inches."

"Wow that's huge." Max said.

"I say." Jackson said.

"Well he is like eighteen." Danny said.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Max asked.

"Yah we are." Jackson said.

"How about while your fucking Max Bobby is fucking me"

"Yah ok, but I want to watch for a few before Jackson put his dick in me."

The boys agree and soon enough Bobby was fucking his brother. Which by the way was reverse cowboy. As the two fucked away they started to make out. The Fuller boys just watched on and soon Bobby managed to spin Danny around so he was facing the Fuller boys. The brothers looked at each other and knew it was time to take there brother bonding even further.

Jackson sat on the bed and Max soon was ready to have a bigger dick up his ass. Max moaned as every inch slid into his ass as his body weight was coming down. Now both Max and Danny where in cowboy mode. Jackson started to slowly thrust away as Max moaned. Soon the pace of Jackson went faster causing the brothers to moan. As they where fucking they started making out with the boy next to them.

Bobby and Jackson was making out as Danny and Max where too. The only difference was the younger boys started to jack each other off as well. The older boys ended up thrusting faster and harder into their brothers. As the fucking went on for another five minutes they where getting closer and closer to their edge until they all had came. As for Max he had is first real cum, even if it wasn't much.

"Wow that was something." Max said.

"I say. Never thought all this would happen." Jackson said.

"So dose this mean we be doing this kind of stuff again?"

"Maybe but the chance of us being home alone again are slim."

Well the Fuller brothers where talking the Popkos left the room leaving their cloths in the room. The Fuller brothers ended up noticing that Danny and Bobby left. They seen their clothe on the floor and knew they could have not gone far. Jackson for one had a good idea where they just might be. Jackson ended up being right seeing the Popkos in the kitchen eating.

"Man sex takes allot out of you." Bobby said.

"Well its lunch time anyways and we should eat too." Max said.

Jackson just rolled his eyes making lunch for Max and himself. There was no need to make lunch for their nude guests as they helped themselves anyways. The boys talked about what had happened so far which got them hard. After talking about that for awhile they talked about other things. Once done eating the boys stood naked but made sure to avoid the open windows.

After some normal horsing around Danny started to have this grin and hopes the Fullers where up for it. As he knows his brother will be. He did not say anything yet until they where back in the bedroom. Bobby soon seen the grin and he knew that grin very well he just wondered what could it be this time.

"Well there is more that the Popko brothers do sexually since you already know this much but its more fun to show you." Danny said.

Bobby tried to think what could it be as there was so many things they have not shown the Fullers. Once his brother spoke he knew what it was.

"Do you think you want to fuck me Max and Jackson?"

"Well I guess so. I can if Bobby is cool with that." Jackson said.

"Yah it would be easer to fuck you but who you want first?" Max asked.

"Both of you at the same time." Danny smiled. "Don't worry us Popkos can take at least two dicks up our ass."

Jackson and Max had a feeling that the Popko sisters can take two as well up their pussies and they be right. However they dare not say that as it makes it sound that the Popko sisters are sluts. Bobby for one can't wait for the answer as he wants to see his brother take two dicks up his ass from the fuller brothers. He would want that too but his brother beat him to the punch.

"How is this going to work?" Jackson asked."

"Simple you be on the bottom and I slide your dick up my ass and once it's in Max slides his in once he is on top of me."

It took a few tries to get it right but at the end all three boys started to moan as Bobby watched on as he jacked off. Danny was use to be pounded fast and hard with two dicks up his ass but that's from his brothers and the Fullers was getting use to fucking one boy at the same time. With practice they will be better at it and he for one doesn't mind being practiced on. The fullers did mange to go a little faster and this made Bobby stop jacking off.

He soon managed slid his dick into his brothers ass causing the young boy to moan. It's not every day that Danny gets three dicks up his ass, but he knows he can take it as he been stretching his ass out to take four. Which is the record by the way for the Popkos for both the brothers and sisters. Soon enough all four boys where on edge and came together once again.

None of them thinks they could do anymore today, but that doesn't stop the Popkos though. They soon seen the time and they all quickly got dressed before the girls come home. The Popkos just left out the back door as the girls where coming from the front.

"So I see the house is intact so what did you guys do?" DJ asked.

"Not much just relaxing watching TV." Jackson said

"Yah and I just read and played with Cosmos."

DJ looked around the room some more and looked at her boys seeing no signs they quickly cleaned up. DJ just nodded that's all you did you did not go out on this wonderful day?"

"No just stood in the house." Jackson said.

"Yup."

"Well why don't you both go outside and get your brother from next door."

"Ok mom." The boys said.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this story as well as this chapter. Let me know what you thought


End file.
